


Чужой среди нас

by Florka, WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Among Us - Fandom, The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humour, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: 2020 подарил нам не только эпидемию, но и то, что способно уничтожить дружбу быстрее Монополии. Команда Росинанта и их пассажиры, но только в реалиях сюжета Among Us
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Тексты от G до T





	Чужой среди нас

**Author's Note:**

> Циан всегда сус

\- Так, я не хочу никого обвинять в пустую, но я созвал всех вас, так как нам нужно это открыто обсудить. - Холден стоял во главе обеденного стола на камбузе, уверенно опершись руками о его край. - Миллер мёртв.

\- Где? - друг за другом спросили почти все присутствующие. Промолчали только Амос и Мёртри, от которых никто и не ожидал иного.

\- Я нашёл его в дверях медотсека и, прежде чем вы начнёте на меня кидаться. - Холден упреждающим жестом начал закатывать рукав футболки на правом плече. - Я шёл сделать себе антирадиационную инъекцию. Полагаю, Миллер был там с той же целью, когда его убили.

\- _Конечно я был там ради инъекции, придурок,_ \- вторил ему Джозеф, призрачно расхаживая прямо за спиной Холдена. - _Это был Амос. Вылез из вентиляции, сказал, что чинил какой-то гидравлический клапан. Чёрта с два я ему поверил, побежал бить тревогу, а затем: бум! Двери заклинило. И вот я здесь. Заперт в этой тюрьме одиночества в компании идиотов, которые меня даже не слышат._

\- Ты кого-нибудь видел? - подала голос Наоми. - Или кого-нибудь рядом. Мы расстались с тобой возле системной панели, и я там проторчала, пока ты не собрал всех нас здесь. Какого-то чёрта компьютер не хотел распознавать мой код доступа.

\- Вообще никого. - Холден отрицательно покачал головой. - Где кто был ещё?

\- В оружейной, - махнула рукой Бобби. - Проверяла боеспособность ваших марсианских запасов.

\- Я в ботанике, - сложив руки перед собой в замок, немногословно ответил Амос.

\- _В ***нике! -_ вспылил Миллер и, пройдя насквозь через Холдена и сам стол, начал кружить вокруг Амоса. - _В ботанике, он, ***, был! Конечно! Хоть кто-то его там видел? Хоть кто-нибудь?_

\- Алекс?

\- Как и всегда, босс - на мостике, выправлял наш навигационный курс.

Единственным, кто так и не отозвался на вопрос Холдена, оставался Мёртри. И только когда почти все присутствующие скосили на него взгляд в немом вопросе, он показательно ухмыльнулся и, потянув ещё немного времени, наконец-то заговорил:

\- Вы сами посадили меня в грузовой отсек, как пленника. Там я и был. Ни шагу в сторону.

\- Звучит как-то неубедительно, - вступила Бобби. - Я проходила через грузовой к оружейной и тебя там не видела.

\- То же я могу сказать и о тебе.

\- И, к тому же, по вентиляции можно быстро добраться из медотсека в грузовой, - пространно начала рассуждать Наоми.

\- Это вы знаете свой корабль наизусть, я и камбуз-то ваш с трудом нашёл, когда прозвенела сирена. - Мёртри не терял самообладания ни на секунду.

Препираться они могли ещё долго, если бы в игру не вступил Амос, задавший самый нелепый в этой ситуации, но вполне привычный для него вопрос:

\- Эй, кэп, - обратился он к Холдену. - Хочешь, чтобы я пристрелил Марти?

Джим, не сдержав эмоций, закатил глаза:

\- Так, стоп! Мы никого не будем сейчас убивать.

\- _Что? Серьёзно, Джим? Даже после такого очевидного вопроса?_ \- Миллер буквально голос срывал в своих попытках докричаться до живых, но всё было тщетно.

\- У нас недостаточно доказательств, - продолжил Холден. - Мёртри, без сомнения, ведёт себя подозрительно, но у нас с ним с самого начала были напряжённые отношения. Давайте просто присмотрим друг за другом и поскорее закончим ремонт корабля, хорошо?

\- Роджер, - отрапортовал за всех Алекс, обозначая конец обсуждения.

Все разбежались - каждый по своим делам, последними камбуз покинули Холден и Наоми - Джим повторно направился в медотсек, чтобы довести дело с сывороткой до конца, а Нагата решила прогуляться до мостика, чтобы проверить Алекса.

Схватившись за лестницу, Наоми мельком бросила взгляд на нижнюю палубу и неожиданно для самой себя стала свидетелем очередного убийства на их корабле.

\- Амос, какого чёрта? - Она не закричала, лишь угрожающе зашипела, спрыгивая в грузовой отсек. Бёртон, скрытый углом грузового контейнера, с пистолетом в руке молча стоял над телом Мёртри, в чьём затылке красовалась свежая дырка от пули.

\- Кэп сказал, что он подозрительный. - Амос в извиняющемся жесте пожал плечами на её возмущение.

\- Но это же не значит, что его надо вот так открыто убивать! - продолжила громко шептать Наоми. - Что, если бы тебя кто-то увидел!

\- _Что за ***?_ \- громко выругался Миллер, который всё это время преследовал Амоса, будто имел хоть какую-то возможность навредить ему в образе призрака.

- _Их двое,_ \- рационально заметил возникший рядом с ним призрак Мёртри. - _Она тоже убийца._

Миллер, поправив призрачную шляпу, хмыкнул ему в ответ:

\- _Двери и углы, так? Вот, где они тебя достанут._

\- Ладно. - Наоми придержала Амоса за плечо, чтобы собраться с мыслями. - Мы сейчас что-нибудь придумаем. Алекс наверняка опять на мостике, Джим в медотсеке, единственный человек, на кого мы можем свалить все подозрения, это…

\- О, ребят, и вы тут! - Бобби неожиданно появилась в проёме коридора со стороны оружейной. - Что…

Бобби была морпехом. С отлично работающими мозгами и повышенной реакцией. Ей было достаточно одним взглядом заметить брызги крови на комбинезоне Амоса и безвольно торчащие из-за контейнера чьи-то ноги, предположительно Мёртри, чтобы собрать картинку воедино. За секунду она метнулась к рычагу общекорабельной сирены и что есть силы его дёрнула.

\- Что произошло? - одновременно выпалили Холден и Алекс, добежав до обеденного стола. Последний ещё устало присел на лавку, чтобы перевести дух - бежать пришлось далековато.

\- Мы нашли труп, - выпалила Наоми.

\- Амос убил Мёртри, - вторила ей Бобби.

\- Что? - в голос спросили все одновременно, уставившись на Дрейпер.

\- Я была с Амосом всё время, - спокойно начала отвечать Наоми. - Мы встретились в ботанике и затем спустились в грузовой отсек, хотели проследить за Мёртри.

\- Что? Это чушь какая-то! - начала защищаться Бобби. - Он стоял прямо над трупом, Наоми! Ты же сама это видела. Да у него на руках ещё кровь не обсохла!

\- _Как думаешь, есть у неё хоть какие-то шансы?_ \- Миллер сидел на кухонном столе, уже спокойно и с интересом наблюдая за командной перепалкой.

\- _Ни малейших,_ \- отозвался Мёртри. - _Смазливый спит с девчонкой, а Амос… ему чертовски везёт в выживании во всяких передрягах._

\- Я не совсем понимаю. - Холден жестом остановил женский спор. - Где был Мёртри?

\- В грузовом, - опередила Бобби Наоми. - Мы с Амосом были вместе, и, судя по тому, как запыхался Алекс - он всё это время опять провел на мостике. Так что мы втроём точно чисты и, как бы мне не хотелось этого признавать, но если среди нас и есть убийца, то это либо ты, Джим, либо Дрейпер.

\- Да чёрта с два ты поверишь в эту чушь, Холден! - оскорбленная столь наглой ложью возмутилась Бобби.

\- Кэп, - неожиданно для всех в обсуждение вступил Амос. - Я не хочу тебя убивать. И все мы знаем, что Бобби не впервой держать оружие.

\- К тому же она в прошлый раз была именно в оружейной, Джим, - мягко давила Наоми.

\- Да вы издеваетесь! - Бобби с досады взмахнула руками. - Алекс, хотя бы ты мне веришь?

Алекс молча переводил взгляд с Бобби на капитана и обратно, совершенно не зная, что сказать. Он любил слушать музыку, когда работал, а потому не заметил бы убийства, будь оно даже

совершено на одной с ним палубе.

\- Бобби, прости, - в конце концов выдавил он из себя. - Это моя команда.

\- Ну и к чёрту вас всех! - выругалась Бобби и угрожающе ткнула в Амоса, когда тот приблизился, чтобы отвести её к шлюзу. - Даже не вздумай ко мне прикоснуться, урод. Сама дойду. Идиоты!

\- _Идиоты,_ \- с усмешкой повторили за ней Миллер и Мёртри. - _Если бы только кто-то из них мог слышать мёртвых, не правда ли?_


End file.
